Deidara's Birthday
by Muffin-Queen78
Summary: Ummm, yeah. I don't know. I wrote this a long time ago for Deidara's B-Day, and it just kinda went a little crazy.


An un-named b-day one shot for Deidara-Sempai

A.N.:This is for Deidara-Sempai's birthday, which is May 5th!!^-^

** "KATSU!"** The building burst into flames, and the people screamed. High above, a blond clay-using terrorist sat upon his bird, smirking down at his art. All in the day's work in the Akatsuki, after all. His assignment _was_ to gather intelligence on a potentially dangerous uprising against them, and, if need be, to destroy it. So, he destroyed it, and it was a blast! Gazing at the burning village for a few moments longer, he took off to higher skies to go back to base. He quickly reached home base, and gave his report to Leader-Sama. He got chewed out thoroughly, being reckless, endangering the mission, blah blah blah, but he didn't pay attention. His mind was on other things, other people, more specifically. His girlfriend was waiting for him when he reached his room. She smiled brightly when he opened his door.

"Welcome back, Deidara!" She jumped up, and moved across the room to give his a hug, which he gladly returned. They sat down on the bed after they broke apart.

"So, have you been staying out of trouble while I was gone, hmm?" She smiled innocently as she told him what all had happened.

".....but I didn't know that it was Itachi's shampoo! I thought it was Hidan's!!!That's why I put the pink dye in it!!"

"And why did you want to dye Hidan's hair pink,hmm??" She blushed at this.

"He wouldn't shut up about his precious Jashin-Sama, so I told him to marry him if he loved him so much,not very original, but yeah, then he insulted you! He also tried to kill me, but I hid behind Kisame, and he let me hide, which was weird, but I had to do something, even if it could have gotten me killed." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her close and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

"Nope!" She grinned cheekily. "Oh! I forgot, I made this for when you returned!" She jumped up, accidentally hitting him in the head. Apologizing, she giggled slightly. As he rubbed his head, she grabbed a small item wrapped in cloth from the desk they shared. She untied the knot at the top, revealing a small statue of the two of them. They were on one of his birds, and she was on his lap. Both his and her hair was down, and was trailing behind them, like they were moving. It was crude, and no where professional, but her eyes glowed as she explained how long it took her. "I had to try at least five times to get anywhere near the "Okay" level, I hope you like it!" She carefully handed it to him, and he brought it up to his eye level. It was rough, but she did have potential. She had paid attention to several of the small details, like his eye-scope and the body structure of his clay bird. He smiled at her.

"I love it." They both smiled as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the lips, before heading to the door.

"Now, you stay right there. I'll be back soon." She gave him on last smile before shutting the door behind her as she snuck off to the kitchen for a surprise.

A while later, Deidara was getting impatient. Standing up, he decided to see just what his girlfriend was up to. He found that, despite it still being nine o'clock, all the light were off in the base. Upon entering what you could call the living room, the lights flashed on, causing him to become temporarily blinded by the sudden change in lighting. Balloons and streamers covered the room, and all the Akatsuki was standing there, although some most did not look happy about being there. He about died when he saw Itachi. "Pffff...your hair!!!! Gah!" It was a shocking pink, and he laughed until he was quieted by a glare sent from the now pink-haired Uchiha. After he calmed down a bit, he noticed that everyone was wearing a party hat, most likely forced onto them either by Leader-sama, or his hyper girlfriend. She ran to him, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy birthday, Deidara! I was worried that you wouldn't make it back in time, I'm so happy you did!" The party was wonderful, and it all flew by. There was a home-made cake made by her, there were gifts, including new clay from Tobi, a new eye-scope, since Deidara broke the last one, from Leader-Sama, and a small clay bird on a silver chain from her. "I hope it isn't too girly..." He just smiled and put it on.

"I love it." There was a collective gagging noise in the background as he kissed her.

"Get a room, you two!!" Kisame yelled, as Hidan muttered something about Deidara going soft.

"Maybe we will." He smirked as he swooped his surprised love up bridal style and headed back to his room, for a night neither one would forget.

~Owari~

A.N: Couldn't help myself! I love Deidara-Sama! Notice I never gave a name for the girl? That way, it could be anyone!!^_^ Happy birthday Deidara-Sama!!


End file.
